He's Gone
by jessicaxlynn13
Summary: Korra is tormented by Mako's death. Makorra/Borra. Legend of Korra. p.s don't be fooled by the picture its more makorra oriented :)


**Title: **He's Gone

**Pairing: **Makorra/little bit of Borra

**Summary: **Korra is tormented by Mako's death

_"No!" Korra screamed. But her cry was engulfed by the crack of a gunshot. _

_Mako stumbled backwards holding his middle; he pulled his hand away revealing his clothes covered in a deep red liquid. Korra watched in horror as he crumbled into a heap in front of her. _

_She was next to him in an instant "Mako," Korra said shakily, his golden eyes found her blue ones "Oh spirits Mako," Korra ripped off her parka and pressed it against his abdomen hoping to stop the blood. Spirits there was so much blood._

_ "It's going to be ok, y-you're going to be ok," Korra said trying desperately to keep it together. She slightly lifted her parka but quickly pressed back down when she saw the wound. "That bad, huh" Mako grimaced in pain, Korra shook her head "No, it's ok" was that all she could say? _

_All too soon the blood soaked the parka. A sob ripped through Korra as she threw the now useless clothing aside resorting to her hands. _

_"Korra-" Mako said weakly _

_"No." she snapped "You are _not_ going to die. I won't let you." All she need was some damn water and then she could heal him. "Korra look at me," Mako pleaded. _

_She forced herself to meet his eyes. His face was paler and his amber eyes were dimming but Mako forced a small reassuring smile. Reaching up a shaking hand he touched her cheek _

_"I love you," His voice thick_

_Tears spilled down Korra's face "I love you too," she whispered. _

_Mako's breathing became labored and ragged "Mako please stay with me. I-I can't do this without you." Korra pleaded between sobs clutching his hand now. _

_"You're going to be ok," He wheezed, Korra shook her head "No not without you." _

_She heard sirens but they would be too late. His eyes look past her, he was going to leave her _

_"Mako no." Korra squeezed his hand tighter "Please, please, _please_ don't go." She begged. Mako started to cough and a trail of blood dripped from the corner of his mouth "Take care of Bo for me," Mako said _

_Korra couldn't speak so she forced a smile and nodded. She wished with all her heart he would somehow make it but they both knew he wouldn't. Mako's grip started to weaken and his breathing became shallow _

_"Stay with me," he whispered._

_ Korra kissed his fingers "Forever." she sobbed. _

_Then all too soon she watched as he took his last breath and his eyes closed. _

"Korra!"

Someone was shaking her, pulling her from her nightmare.

Korra jolted upright gasping for air as if she'd been underwater. "Korra. Hey," A man's voice traveled through the darkness. Her eyes adjusted only to find green ones staring back full of worry. Her heart sank. "Bo?" she croaked

"Yeah it's me," He rubbed her arm "I heard you screaming . . . again." Korra's throat closed up and a stray tear slipped down her face. She looked down at her hands which were wrapped tightly around Mako's scarf. "I'm sorry it's just –"More tears spilled down her cheeks. She'd been staying at their apartment holed up in Mako's room tormented every night since his death. This wasn't the first time Bolin had been woken by her screams.

Bolin pulled her in "I know." He said hoarsely holding her tighter.

"He's really gone isn't he?" Korra whispered into his chest

"Yeah," Bolin sniffed. Korra began to tremble "I'm so sorry Bolin," she cried "It was all my fault,"

"No, Korra." Bolin whispered. She pulled out of his arms "Yes it is. I was there and I couldn't – save him." Korra's breath caught, guilt clawed at her stomach "I should have been the one who died not him," Korra said. Bolin held her shoulders "Stop." He said calmly. "I don't blame you, Korra. And you shouldn't either." His eyes searched hers "We're going to make it through this." Bolin assured. Korra drew in a ragged breath before nodding.

Exhaustion fell over her and she collapsed into Bolin holding him tightly. Korra wished she died with him because she didn't think she was going to survive this.


End file.
